Technology for geographical locating (in which a coordinate system such as latitude/longitude is employed, and hereinafter referred to as geo-locating) provides useful benefits to a host of persons including travelers, adventurers, outdoor activity enthusiasts and other professionals in geographical information systems mapping applications, and surveying. Such technology has made available, at affordable prices, reliable geo-locating and position indicating devices such as hand-held Global Positioning System (GPS) devices such as the eTrex™ offered by the Garmin Corp. Such devices can dock with a personal computer (PC) and download therefrom a variety of data, e.g., via a serial cable, which can then be taken portably with the device. Such data can include maps, trip planning information, and the like.
Web sites have been developed which feature trip reports and information. For instance, information relating to hikes, prospecting, fishing, hunting, and recreation spots are available on line. Such information can includes pictures, sounds, text based data such as notes, reports, memoranda, memoirs, etc., and the like. Maps, terrain contours, hazards, and other information can be of interest and value to a person planning or otherwise managing a trip.
Conventionally, a person managing a trip can procure a hand-held GPS or other geo-location related device. Mapping software can be procured and loaded onto a PC. The hand-held GPS device can be connected, e.g., with a serial bus connector, to the PC and waypoints and/or other data downloaded thereto from the PC. Thus, the hand-held GPS device can be taken along on the trip loaded with valuable information relating thereto. Further, a cellular telephone can be taken along to provide communication, which can be important to trip management, or even crucial in an emergency.
During the trip, a user can access data, e.g., by first determining their geo-location, and then finding and displaying a map or other data relevant to that position. Also during the trip, the user can add information, relating for instance to points of interest, to the device. Other information, such as digital photographs, can be recorded, e.g., with a digital camera and/or a tape recorder, etc. Upon return from the trip, the waypoints can be uploaded from the GPS, the photographs from the digital camera, etc., to the PC. This information can be made available to others interested in the trip, such as by emailing a text message and/or attaching a photograph. Alternatively, the information can be posted on a service website, such as Yahoo's photo posting service (http://pg.photos.yahoo.com) or www.Ophoto.com, etc.
Such conventional trip management requires that a variety of different pieces of equipment be taken on the trip. However, this can be inconvenient, cumbersome, prone to loss, and expensive. During trip related travels, perhaps most particularly in an outdoors situation such as hiking, geo-caching, wilderness activities, etc., space, weight, and toting capacity can be at a premium. Thus, requiring multiple pieces of equipment can be burdensome. Uploading information related to trip management typically must await return therefrom, or establishing, e.g., on an ad hoc basis, a network to upload the information remotely.